Ache
by Leilita Chan
Summary: Bound to a man she can't help but despise by a sick desire she can hardly explain. Anko struggles to overpower his evil before she falls to darkness. LEMONaide alert slight yaoi in later chapters! Orochimaru x Anko. Kabuto, Guren and more!


_2011 NOTE: Since not everyone checks my author page for updates (you should!) just an FYI, this story is officially classed as a ONESHOT, it will not be continued. Not now, not EVER! Lol … srsly tho, it really won't. Now, back to your regularly scheduled programme!_

* * *

Ah my first fanfic! (drum rolls) Ok so this was inspired by an amazing song called Ache that a friend of mine wrote. For some reason these two just popped into my head and the story was born. Takes place in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams following along the OroAnko storyline from the anime/manga, so it's sort of canon...buuut not really lol. I took some liberties on personality and back story and of course the _lemon_ haha. Enjoy! Please review, this is my first one so I need the feedback! Warning: this is super M… It's dark, kind of non-con, perverted Orochimaru mayhem...you are forewarned...if you're a minor quick! Turn away now before your eyes are forever burned with the adult content!

-Lei-

**Title**: Ache

**Rating**: M+

**Parings**: Orochimaru x Anko

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**DISCLAIMER**: Guess what guys...I don't own Naruto *collective gasp*. Just lovingly borrowed some characters from Kishimoto to play with...I'll give 'em back promise ;D

* * *

**ACHE**

Cold wind blew across the nape of her neck, rustling the messy dark tresses and leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. She stopped abruptly, chest heaving as she drew in quick breaths. The Forest of Death was always ominous at dusk but this sensation was different. Suddenly she dropped to her knee blinded by the white hot wave of pain that shot its way through her lower neck and shoulder. She grabbed at the source trying to ease the agony with the pressure of her palm, biting her lower lip until blood spilled.

_He's definitely here._

That thought forced her back to her feet leaning heavily against the tree trunk. She couldn't stop now, so help her kami, not if that man was here. He was the dark shadow that hung over Konoha, the same who plagued her thoughts and dreams at least once every day and night. All of the Genin taking the Chunin exam were in danger, the Hokage was in danger. She had to stop him. She _would _stop him. This time, she would end her nightmare forever. Anko smirked at the idea of driving a kunai through his heart while she watched those amber eyes slowly drained of life. The sick image thrilled her, it was dark, almost erotic ... well she was _his _student after all. She leaped to the next tree in one bound, pushing the pain away with her sheer will, keeping her senses piqued for even the slightest trace ... And then she felt it. His chakra was there behind her. Without hesitation the kunoichi sprang forward, twisting her body in midair to face her attacker only to find the area empty. She came down like a graceful assassin in a wide stance, sliding back with the force of her landing. She paused for a moment then straightened upright her laughter ringing out, calm and cold.

"I'm insulted Sensei," she pouted. "You really think such a trivial jutsu could hide you from _me._"

At the same time Anko raised her hand and sent forth four black snakes, they crashed through the tree in front of her before curling around something transparent. With a flick of her wrist the serpents snapped back, drawing out the invisible prey and slamming it against the ground with deadly force. As the snakes receded the enemy's concealing jutsu faded and the motionless body of a man materialized. Her breath hitched. Could it be ... her attack had been fatal? She neared the body, pulse pounding in her ears as she dropped to her knees beside it.

He lay there still as stone, so beautiful in the moonlight. Dark hair hung over pale skin, but even so she could make out the bridge of a slender nose beneath it. His eyes were closed, underlined with a trademark deep purple hue topped off with a trace of gold. Anko's shaking hand reached out slowly towards him. She wanted to see those slits of black buried in amber pools of evil, just one more time …

Suddenly there was a hand around her throat. The kunoichi couldn't even scream as the pressure bore down crushing her wind pipe. She felt her self being slowly lifted...higher and higher. Her lungs screamed for air, hands clawed at the strangling appendage as her feet left the ground, eyes tried to follow it to the face of its owner. But before her gaze could make the trip Anko flew backwards. Breath poured into her lungs only to be forced out a moment later as her back slammed into the face of a low cliff. The jarring force made her spit up blood. She crumpled down the wall, quickly taking a mental inventory ... two ... no three. Three of her ribs were broken, and if she hadn't sensed the danger and summoned chakra in that last moment … her spine would have been crushed. Through her haze she pressed her palm to the ground trying to stand, only to recoil in agony. OK ... so her hand was definitely broken too ... duly noted. Now she was pissed.

Anko Mitarashi wasn't the typical kunoichi. Although lithe and feminine she was tougher, quicker, more powerful than even some of the Jonin men. For this reason she was feared indiscriminately by all who faced her as an enemy. But _this_ man, had flung her like a rag doll, crushed her like she was nothing. She struggled to inhale, the pain in her ribs tearing through her like a blade.

"Now,_ I'm_ insulted." The deep slow rasp of his voice surrounded her.

Without looking Anko knew he was smiling, his low deliberate laugh filled the air as she raised her eyes to meet him. He stood before her, long body wrapped in a pale knee length tunic which was bound at the waist with dark leggings beneath. One hand was casually tucked in his pocket the other hung at his side, the powerful fingers that had just wrecked havoc on her neck now motionless.

"Orochimaru-sama." She spat despite her pain.

The honourific slipped out before she could stop it. The way he stood there towering above her was so reminiscent of the days when they had been inseparable. When to her, he was not just her teacher, but her god, her everything … and to him, she was just another child destined to be a pawn.

"Tsk tsk … It's been _this_ long, and you try to kill me without so much as a hello. How impertinent ... Anko." He took his time letting her name roll off his tongue.

Orochimaru crouched down in front of the girl, sliding his pointer finger lightly along her jaw, before allowing his thumb to join it and tipping her chin upwards until their gazes met. He loved the hate in her eyes, loved how scared she was of his power over her body.

_Hmm maybe I'll play with her a little._

The serpent tamer drank in Anko's features. There was no mistake, she had grown into quite a gorgeous creature, even time couldn't steal the youth from her face. She was a woman, and yet her face still held the same childish essence it had when she was twelve. He loved that about her the most, that face so pure with eyes that held a twisted darkness only he could see. He would never admit to a soul how much he'd missed her, his cruel heart didn't allow him to succumb to attachments. But this girl, he couldn't shake her. Ever since he'd abandoned her so many years ago, her little body trembling in darkness, that beautiful face had haunted him. He had tried to replace her countless times since, but nothing came close.

"My little Anko." He mused softly, smiling down at her.

The fire that rose in her eyes at those words didn't escape his notice. Anko yanked her chin out of his grasp, breaking their intense stare. She felt nauseated by her reaction. Sick, that the thought of being his possession still thrilled her.

"What do you want coming back to Konoha." Her tone was low and dangerous. "Besides for me to kill you."

He chuckled. "You're still impulsive, still letting your emotions get the best of you I see ... Well seeing as you are my favourite ... I'll tell you." He paused to catch her reaction. But Anko didn't flinch, just glared back at him defiantly.

_She's back in control now, hmm. We'll see how long she can last._

Orochimaru slid closer to her, closing the gap between them to mere inches. Instinctively Anko pulled back, wincing in pain as her head hit the stone behind her.

"Silly thing, be careful." The man relished in the irony of saying the words so gently, after all the pain he had just willfully inflicted on his ex-pupil.

The irony wasn't lost on her either.

"Cut the patronizing bullshit, I'm not a child anymore Orochimaru." She snarled.

"Mm you think you're all grown up don't you." He licked his lips. "I have my eye on someone here Anko. He's beautiful, gifted, full of hate." Orochimaru closed his eyes savouring the thought of the boy. "He will be my heir."

Anko scoffed "The Uchiha?"

"Yes." the man purred. "And you ... are going to bring him to me."

"Am I." The Kunoichi smiled as she brought her face closer to his "Orochimaru ... what I'm _going_ to do. Is hold you down ... slit you open ... then watch you die. And it's going to give me sooo much pleasure _Shishou_."

In a flash she brought the kunai she was concealing in her unwounded hand up to plunge into his gut. But Anko was no match for the viper's speed. He caught her wrist effortlessly and twisted it backwards. She bit her lip to muffle the scream of pain as the weapon clattered to the ground ... refusing to give him that satisfaction of hearing her cry out.

"Should I break this one as well?" He whispered menacingly. "You _will_ do this for me, Anko. Because if you don't I will kill everyone in this pitiful little village right in front of you. I'll make you watch as I take each one of their lives and tell them that their horrible deaths are all on account of your foolishness."

The kunoichi tried not to cringe, but his tone was like ice, there was no smile, no seduction, just frightening truth in his words. She knew the horror that he was capable of ... she could still hear the screams of his past victims burned into her broken memories.

"You will continue this Chunin exam, or you will choose to live the rest of your life drowning in your comrades blood."

It was unlike him she thought. As much as he loved killing he wasn't one to slaughter a village like an animal … Not with his _own_ hands at least.

"You want this kid that badly." Her voice trembled, she looked away avoiding his eyes.

Orochimaru's hand caressed her cheek, then cupped her face. Anko startled, she was always expecting his touch to be cold and then surprised at its inviting warmth.

"Are you jealous?" The man mused, leaning in as his hand came down to rest possessively around her neck. "Are you jealous because I want him so much, and I just threw you away?"

His voice was like molasses, slow and sweet but still it cut like a knife. Anko tried to fight the burst of warmth that radiated from her stomach to her core but Orochimaru could feel her pulse quicken against his fingertips. The subtle tensing of her muscles told him all he needed to know. Unwilling as he was to acknowledge the desire that pulsed through him, he couldn't deny himself. He pulled his hand away and brought his lips down on her neck. Alternating between hard bites and hot kisses until he reached the slope where her shoulder began. The very spot where his indelible mark of possession rested on her soft skin. He traced the black lines of the curse mark with his tongue, lapping at the heat they created. Anko's body moved on its own. Her head lolled to the side, allowing him full access to the sensitive spot. Orochimaru took it into his mouth, teasing the skin with his tongue, daring her to make a sound. Panic filled Anko and she mustered all of her strength, desperately pushing her hands against his chest despite the pain. She had to get him off her...had to stop this feeling. Orochimaru laughed, unmoving.

"Why do you still fight me. Knowing it is pointless." He rasped into her ear.

"You don't own me!" She pushed against his chest again to no avail.

How did he do this to her? How did he turn her from a hardened assassin right back into that little kid, quivering at his every touch.

"I hate you, I swear I'm goin to kill you." She snarled, wishing she sounded less like a vindictive teenager.

"Lies." Orochimaru pressed her back into the wall, crushing her under his bruising kiss. His tongue ran over her soft lips, sucking up the blood that had dried there with ecstasy before pulling back.

"Screw you." Anko spat, despising how her mouth had opened to his, and how she wanted to feel him again.

The man smiled running his thumb up and down the line of her neck.

"You're not going to kill me, because you _belong_ to me. No matter how many times that Hokage tries to tell you ridiculous things. Tries to tell you that you're free of me, that you're just a victim, or that you can defy my will and become something good ... It's all lies, you cannot Anko. Because in your twisted heart you know full well that you're my little girl ... Mine."

Orochimaru was on fire by the time the last word slithered from his lips. He hadn't meant to waste time here. He hadn't intended to let things go this far … But the way she was under him, so helpless, so full of hate, her ample breast pulsing with each pained breath. He wanted to ruin her, to break her into a million pieces. He needed to hurt her to satisfy the pressure building in his lap.

_God it's been forever since I've had her._

His fingers dropped, sliding in between her thighs. Anko gasped at the sensation, locking her legs together to deny him access.

"Stop it!" She commanded him. Her eyes were so desperate filling with hurt.

"Are you thinking about the Hokage now?" Orochimaru's voice was cruel as he pulled her broken hand up behind her head, simultaneously forcing her thighs open while she was distracted by that pain.

"Are you thinking about how you're going to tell him what a slut you are?" He cooed into her neck as his fingers found her sex. "How on earth will you explain to that fool that you're nothing but a toy I left behind … I wonder." Her panties clung against her, soaked in her secret desire. "Look how wet you've become for me." Orochimaru brought his fingers up to his mouth slick with her juices.

"S-stop." The word barely escaped her as a hoarse whisper.

"Beg me." He said calmly.

Anko felt hate course through her veins. Now that he had proof, she could no longer deny the effect he had on her. But she would be dammed if she made it so easy.

"I won't beg the likes of you for _anything_." She seethed. "You're nothing to me. Just because you took me as child when I couldn't understand what you were then conditioned me to respond to you with your _mind games_ doesn't mean you hold any weight. You're sick!"

Venom dripped on every word as they fell from Anko's lips, but as soon as she saw his face she wished she could take them all back. The intoxicated pleasure in his eyes at her hatred, the dangerous curl of his lips, she had fallen right into his trap.

"If I am as sick as you claim. What does that make _you_?" His hand was around her throat again pulling her up and away from the wall before tossing her to the ground, delighting at the little whimper she made when her broken ribs hit the forest floor.

His erection was throbbing with need. Aching for her. He straddled her again before she could fully push herself up, slamming her back down with his weight. Even through the fuzzy haze of pain Anko tingled at his prowess. He was so strong, so quick … so dangerous. Her coat was thrown open and the cold air attacking her chest made her nipples stand pert at attention. Orochimaru stifled a groan as he ran his fingers over them.

"You're pathetic." He hissed, trying to ignore how good she felt pressed against his dick. "Weak, stupid little girl ... You ought to be grateful that I even paid you a moment's attention. Have you forgotten that no one wanted you? When I found you, you were just a starving pathetic mess on the edge of death. I didn't have to play any games, you whore ... you practically begged me to take your body."

Orochimaru felt her lurch beneath him, saw the hot tears running down her cheeks. It sent a delicious rush through his groin.

"Hmm looks as though you remember now." He pushed her skirt up around her waist hooking his fingers into her panties.

Anko twisted violently trying to hold the fabric in place, but Orochimaru wrenched it free with just one hand. Bringing the other palm across her face in a stinging slap then wrapping his fist into her hair dragging her up closer to him. His ragged breath hot against her reddened cheek.

"Don't you dare … Don't you even _dare_ try to disobey me." He hissed.

Anko's eyes opened in shock. Something was different. His voice was filled with something she had never heard from him before ... hunger. Not a hunger for knowledge or power, but the hunger of a man ... hunger for _her._ Orochimaru captured her mouth in his, sending chills through her core as his tongue masterfully controlled her own. Anko couldn't stop the guttural moan from escaping as his fingers slipped between the folds of her sex, massaging the tiny bead above her opening, bringing forth another moan.

"… S-sensei …"

The man pulled back and stared down at her wanton display, smirking cruelly as his fingers got lost in her wetness.

"That's a good girl, just like you used to." Shame seeped through Anko's pores as Orochimaru grasped onto her weakness. "You remember don't you, all those nights that you snuck from your room and climbed into my bed?"

Anko shut her eyes willing this nightmare to end. At her silence he sank another wet finger into her passage hard and fast. She bucked at the intrusion, contracting around him.

"I asked you a question." He stated calmly. The kunoichi's eyes opened, glazed over with passion as they searched his face for an answer. "I said ... do you remember when you used to sneak out of your room and climb into my bed Anko?"

It was the stern voice he'd always used when scolding … and that tone alone sent another wave through her.

"Y-yes." She stammered unable to resist him any longer.

"Do you remember how you would press your body against mine, and beg me to touch you." Orochimaru's other hand slipped from the back of her head down her neck and in between her shoulder blades. Arching her breasts up to meet his mouth. He took her nipple in, biting it over the fabric of her shirt, wrapping his tongue around it before letting it fall out of his lips with a wet pop.

"Ahh-" Anko couldn't take the sensation coupled with the memories she had tried so hard to forget. She gasped for air.

"Answer me child." He shoved another finger inside her.

"Yes." she pleaded. "I remember, p-please don't..." Her voice broke.

"Please don't _what_? Make you recall how you'd bare your body … How you would take my hands and slide them over you until I woke up. How you begged me to put my fingers inside you ... like I'm doing right now."

He could barely get the heated words out as his fingers buried themselves inside her. When she yelled his name and he felt her walls clench around his touch, Orochimaru's carefully guarded control snapped in two. He dropped her back to the ground, yanking his fingers out of her only to rip open the top that had held her breasts captive. The sight of the full creamy globes and their pink peaks bouncing as they were freed was too much. He pulled her hand to his cock, forcing her to feel the hardness in her palm.

She arched her back as he filled her hand. "Sensei!"

"I'm going to take you with that Anko, right here." He growled. "I'm gonna hurt you over and over again and you are going to let me."

Orochimaru attacked one soft breast ravenously, leaving angry welts in the wake of his mouth. Under him the kunoichi writhed with need pulling at the tunic that prevented her hands from feeling his skin. He sat back, undoing the binding before he pulled the cloth over his head. Anko's breath caught at the sight of him. How could he be this beautiful ... his body was milky almost grey, beneath the onyx hair that fell past his shoulders. He was long and lean, not bulky by any means but muscles still rippled across his broad chest. Free of scars, he looked both hard and soft at the same time. If she hadn't seen first hand his brutality in battle, Anko wouldn't have believed he could be a Shinobi. Orochimaru smirked as he watched her eyes worship him. His hand dropped to his pants, gaze never leaving her as he freed his hardness. With one hand stroking the shaft he leaned forward and allowed the other to take hold of her untouched breast. Squeezing hard until she yelped in pain. His dick jumped at the sound.

"Scream for me." He gasped yanking her hips up off the ground towards him.

In that one motion he shoved inside her, penetrating her depths hard and fast. Anko was no virgin but his rough entry still hurt, forcing another strangled cry to escape her lips. Orochimaru doubled over at the blissful feeling of his cock entrapped by her tight walls. He dropped down on top of her, biting her shoulder and neck drawing blood and small helpless cries from the kunoichi at the same time. He was washed away by the years of desire, carried on waves of a burning need which he had to release.

"I've needed you for so long." He rasped into her neck, unsure of why the words were coming out. "I've been craving you Anko, ever since I left you ... god you feel so good."

The man's pace grew frenzied, thrusting deep inside her over and over again, mixing pain with pleasure as his hand closed around her neck in a death grip. Anko was sobbing his name by that point, begging him just as he'd known she would. Supporting himself with the hand around her neck, Orochimaru brought the other down on her sensitive bundle of nerves tucked between her swollen labia.

She nearly screamed at the direct contact. "Please!"

"That's right…" He murmured at the cry, drunk on the feeling of himself pumping inside her.

"Please...may I.." Anko begged him in a strangled cry.

He wanted to refuse her but his own release was too close at hand, he couldn't stop. Orochimaru rubbed her clit harder, forcing himself all the way in until the head of his dick pounded against her cervix.

"Yes..." He gasped. "Yes baby you may cum ... cum for me."

Her scream filled the forest, and as she flooded him with her orgasm Orochimaru simultaneously lost his battle with control, sending his hot seed deep into her belly with a guttural masculine cry. Anko succumbed to the waves of darkness that surrounded her as she fell from her bliss. She looked up, trying to focus her blurred vision. His face hung over hers ... dark hair framing amber eyes full of malice, he was like a gorgeous demon. She tried to speak but words were lost as her body finally gave way to the injuries she'd sustained, the pain sending her spiraling into pitch black.

As the waves of his release started to ebb Orochimaru pulled out of her with a groan, watching the mixture of their liquid pleasure as it spilled out, dribbling down her pink slit before soaking into the ground below. He rocked back on his heels and pulled her skirt down. The considerate act was out of character, but he knew if he didn't conceal that soft pink mound from his gaze he would be back inside her and he had already spent far too much time here. The girl was soundly unconscious by that point. Orochimaru cocked his head, it was surprising that it had taken her this long to pass out from her injuries, but then again Anko had always seemed to have an affinity for pain. The man grabbed his discarded tunic and stood gracefully as he slid it over his head and let it drop.

"If you're going to sit there. Make yourself useful." He hissed disdainfully.

A stifled gasp escaped from the bushes behind him.

"Did you really think I didn't know you were there?" Orochimaru sighed. He'd felt the presence long ago, but nothing could have deterred him from taking her.

His amber eyes roamed over his conquest in appreciation as the bushes rustled and footsteps approached from behind him. He stood there unmoved still appraising Anko's form, watching her bare breast rise and fall with each shallow breath. An arm stretched down and retrieved Orochimaru's waist binding, cautiously bringing it up and around the serpent tamer's waist. The man looked down at the fumbling hands and his lips curved up into an evil smirk.

"How unlike you to be unnerved. Did you enjoy the sh-" He gasped for air as his binding was abruptly jerked and fastened just a little tighter than was necessary.

The hands dropped and his attendant's soft voice broke the stillness.

"You should be more careful Orochimaru-sama."

Ignoring the comment altogether Orochimaru turned and made his way off into the darkness only pausing briefly.

"Make sure not to leave this mess. I don't want Anbu involved just yet."

"Understood Orochimaru-sama."

"Good. I'm counting on you...Kabuto."

The young man clenched his fist at the subtle taunting in his master's tone, but before he could reply Orochimaru had vanished into darkness.

Left alone Kabuto bitterly eyed the unconscious heap in front of him pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose in disgust. He hated having to clean up his master's trash. But not more than he had hated watching Orochimaru fawn over this woman, cater to her...need her. His hand absentmindedly strayed to his shuriken holster, if he could kill her now he would in an instant, but, they couldn't afford to set the plan of course this early.

"Next time …" he said ruefully and with a sigh got to work.

.

**-FIN-**


End file.
